


The Wing

by Tiasunlight



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiasunlight/pseuds/Tiasunlight
Summary: 墨纪拉女神只有一只翅膀，扎格列欧斯意外地很想摸摸它。
Relationships: Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 1





	The Wing

**Author's Note:**

> 照例三人行前提的zagmeg，就是好喜欢姐姐想跟她健全地谈点色色的恋爱。  
> 有私设。

有时冥府没有黑夜和白天的界限还是不错的。

凡人会赞美太阳，日出而作日入而息，白日里迎着明媚的阳光幻想新一天的希望，深夜里又会借着篝火月光跟爱人相拥而眠。除去寥寥无几的英雄，大多数的人都是平凡且谈不上有什么志向的，迎接他们的不是甜美的梦境就是宁静的死亡——

即便如此，扎格列欧斯还是有时会觉得迷茫，他既羡慕凡人那种温馨的日夜交替又会感慨幸好圣殿甚至没有时间概念。

就像现在，蜷在他怀里的墨纪拉依旧没有睡醒，和平常难以企及的模样根本不同，深陷梦境的她甚至有些黏人。

要不是自己捐去当枕头的胳膊有点麻，整个场面还能更加美好一点。

当然不是说她醒着的时候有什么不好，只是这种类似小动物时不时凑到自己身上蹭蹭的反差非常可爱，像一次长期的休战，他们不用再举起武器痛快地互殴，不用趁着“检查安保”的由头悄悄碰面，更不用赌上三分之一的概率猜猜门后的人是不是他想见到的爱人。像现在这样，他们并排躺在这里，共同享受一个和平且难能可贵的短暂假期。

Meg跟他的关系直到现在还是没有变成堂堂正正甚至是名正言顺的，哪怕所有人都知道他们确实“关系不错”，不像他跟Than，Than从不会掩饰对自己的好意，自己当然选择大方回应，一切都顺理成章。但是墨纪拉，她还在坚持躲躲藏藏的“地下恋情”，当然扎格列欧斯对此没有任何意见，不仅如此，他甚至对恋爱过程中的躲躲藏藏非常热衷，很难分清急促的心跳到底是因为怕人发现的刺激还是他多余的运动量。

所以，他很少有机会能够好好打量墨纪拉和平的睡颜，更别说像现在抚上她的脸颊：如果Meg多对他笑笑他应该会更有拆家的动力；如果她不皱眉的话说不定会不那么凶巴巴的；她一直有两个眉钉的吗？为什么上次好像还只有一个——

指尖滑及墨纪拉的肩头时，小王子的视线也正巧停在了女神收在背后的翅膀上。

哦，话又说回来，他从来没有好奇过墨纪拉之前是怎么睡觉的，比如这只翅膀是怎么收起来的。不过在那之前，他更好奇这只翅膀是如何工作的：Than能够瞬移，那可能是继承倪克斯的能力，Meg会飞，靠的肯定是她这只翅膀，按理说他们两个人只要想，都可以比自己更快地到达人间，当然他们俩都严词拒绝了作弊直接带自己见老爹的想法。

有人到现在还对自己在父子切磋时叫她出来帮忙耿耿于怀，有人实在是不想工作和爱人陷入两难。

跟交给自己的伴偶巴蒂不同，巴蒂应该是只可爱的小蝙蝠，但是Meg只有一只翅膀，虽然阿勒克图和提西福涅也都只有一只，她们在把翅膀当做刀刃挥舞向自己的时候从来都不会手下留情，所以在扎格列欧斯印象里，这只翅膀应该会比斯第格思的剑刃更加锋利和坚硬，毕竟墨纪拉挥舞它的样子自己也算是见过无数次了。

那它在Meg背后是如何做到像现在这样收放自如的呢？就像现在这样，躺下来的时候一点也不影响睡眠质量吗？

也许直接摸摸会比较快，小王子的指尖眼看就要触到那只粉色的翅膀，怀里的墨纪拉已经揉揉眼睛清醒了过来，调整好呼吸的她揽过扎格列欧斯的脖子亲昵地蹭蹭对方的脸颊带着点笑意追问对方：“你在做什么呢？”

“呃……没什么。”扎格列欧斯眨眨眼，尽管被人抱了个满怀，他的眼睛还是盯着自己眼前伸展又合拢的翅膀，它看上去远比自己想象的要灵活，“Meg我只是有些好奇，你的翅膀……摸起来是什么感觉？你平常是收着它睡觉的吗？我听说凡间的蝙蝠都是倒挂着睡觉的，难道你也会有这种习性？”

墨纪拉突然松开他，现在她脸上的温柔的笑意已经褪得一干二净，她甚至坐起身来收拾衣服：“Zag，这不是你该关心的问题，我要是你，我就不会对这个翅膀有什么别的想法，它并没有耽误我的日常生活，更不会影响你的生活。”

“等等，Meg，我说了什么惹你不开心的吗？我不是成心的，我没有拿你跟小动物比较的意思，我发誓我只是有点好奇……我不知道……Meg，我真的——”扎格列欧斯显然没想到事情是这个结果，他试图靠抓对方手腕挽回自己的女朋友，可惜他每个伴侣在离开的时候都非常坚决，墨纪拉甚至径直打掉了他的手。

也许不拖泥带水是他们值得被称赞的成年人美德？

扎格列欧斯还在腹诽的时候，蓝发女神已经离开了他的房间，天知道下一次遇到她又会是什么时候。

出了这种事，永远斗志昂扬的小王子当然会努力弥补，虽然在追逐墨纪拉的路上他好像一直在担任修补匠的身份，但这次他还是有点不详的预感。

他知道Meg对他的期望，跟Than不一样，Than总是认为自己已经足够厉害，他曾经对自己的诸多担忧也可以归结为想要保护的挚友突然之间就变得一发不可收拾：超过冥界的眼界，卓尔不凡的身手，更别提异常吃香的人际关系——

虽然我们的小王子在听到塔纳托斯真心话的时候险些把自己的房间挖出一条地缝来，他觉得自己脸上像是有火在烧：“我没有你想的那么好——哦，得了吧Than，你才是真正优秀的那个，在我以为你是我亲生哥哥的那段时间里，我一直觉得我这辈子都不会到你那么优秀，像所有人都称赞的那样，尤其是我的父亲……有时候，你都不知道我有多嫉妒你……”

但是Meg不同，她从一开始就定下来自己要变得更加成熟这样的小目标，虽然扎格列欧斯也迷茫过所谓的成熟到底要像谁学习：自己古板无趣不擅表达爱意的老爸肯定不是个模仿对象；他也不敢打包票奥利匹斯山上的宙斯叔叔是个优秀的成年人；波塞冬叔叔肯定是自己最喜欢的叔叔如果Meg喜欢钓鱼的话——

像能被自己叫做表兄弟姐们的知名天神们学习应该也算一种解决方式，但是总觉得自己还是个小小神的扎格列欧斯并不确定到底怎么样才能变得成熟可靠，甚至是单纯地让Meg高兴。他是喜欢Meg不假，也喜欢跟Meg在一起那种危险刺激到像是每次绞尽脑汁达到地表一样的感觉，虽然重重难关会令人抓狂，但又不得不承认无论完成与否，这都是一桩其乐无穷的旅程。

他确实想变得可靠，当然不是靠什么蓄胡子长肌肉这样的蠢方法，而是起码不要像现在这样总是分不清自己的女朋友是真的生气还是假生气，哪些是她的雷区，哪些是无关紧要的。扎格列欧斯希望墨纪拉能认同自己是个有些魅力的家伙，并且是个值得托付的对象，而不是随心所欲抓来使用的玩具或者是排除所有不可能选项剩下的唯一可能性。

又或者，最起码自己的心意应该是好好传达给她了。

鉴于他们的关系现在应该比较尴尬，扎格列欧斯垂头丧气地从柜子里拎过莫特，也许Meg暂时不想见到自己。

嫌隙这东西只会跟年龄一样越长越大，就像一如既往的工作路上第7次没有看见墨纪拉不说，回到圣殿的时候这也是她第三次在跟别人热烈地聊天，她现在甚至跟睡神搞好了关系，会经常和杜莎在一起聊女孩子的话题。包括今天也一样，旁听全是只言片语的恋爱关系，但是根本不像是在描述自己。

自己就像个局外人。

扎格列欧斯眼睁睁地看着她们交谈甚欢，悦耳到几乎组成曲子的笑声几乎在整个圣殿的天花板上环绕，墨纪拉并没发现背后偷听的自己，杜莎也被她的身形挡住所以没发现他在附近，她们旁若无人地聊得很快乐，扎格列欧斯甚至不记得跟自己在一起的时候墨纪拉是否也笑得这么高兴。

虽然这么说杜莎不对，虽然自己也承认了杜莎会是自己永远的朋友，扎格列欧斯还是免不了冲她们俩的身影做个鬼脸，他现在觉得嫉妒了。

所以人们用分开的方式来描绘爱意的多少还是有点道理的，就像现在，他几乎就站在墨纪拉身侧，作为他爱人的蓝发女神还是对他置若罔闻。

横竖墨纪拉不想跟自己说话，那不如小小地捉弄她一下吧。

一旦这个想法成型，那只就在自己面前收得好好的亮粉色翅膀就吸引了小王子所有的目光，他几乎是被蛊惑一般伸出指尖轻轻地在上面摸了一下。虽然这个动作更接近观察窗台是否打扫干净了，但是突然飞到休息室天花板的墨纪拉还是受到了万众瞩目。

更别提她起飞冲刺之前还惊叫出声，此前应该从未有人听见过复仇三女神之首的墨纪拉神色慌张到那个地步。

“哦，这就完蛋了。真的对不起，Meg！”扎格列欧斯信誓旦旦地双手合十，然后脚底抹油以最快的速度逃离了案发现场，“我工作还挺忙的，下次见——”

嘴上说着道歉，套上玛尔封开启新一轮旅途的扎格列欧斯反而觉得事情有趣了起来，他之前旁敲侧击地向塔纳托斯和倪克斯打探过墨纪拉翅膀的事情，前者老是交代他跟墨纪拉还没到无话不谈的地步，后者则是声称复仇三女神的翅膀是专属她们自己的秘密，除非她们愿意同别人分享。

很明显Meg并没有跟自己分享的意思，但是自己却也算是阴差阳错知道了一点点。

说不定这是个弱点？虽然肯定用不上就是了。

事实证明，算上刚刚痛扁阿勒克图的那一次，扎格列欧斯又一次在工作途中失去了和女朋友道歉或者说小聚的机会，与此同时他怀里带着的还是莫特，当然这不是说塔纳托斯不好，只要那些怪物不想神庙里的老鼠那样窜来窜去，塔纳托斯甚至是带着不称手武器的自己的最佳保护伞。

当然Meg应该不想听到这个，一如她也不会想听到阿勒克图听上去就让人肝火大动的评价。

索心弓配上到处都是的萨提斯祭司和史上最大的老鼠，扎格列欧斯懒得称之为试炼，只能说幸好他的人生还有蜜酒仙酒以及欧律狄刻做的饱腹东西，否则他的神生里要是只有那种恨不得把肺腑掏空的腐臭气味，他保不准会真的崩溃。

照例和修普诺斯打过招呼后，这次扎格列欧斯正好发现了坐在休息室酒桌前的墨纪拉，并且这次她没有在忙别的事情——

她已经盯上自己了。

墨纪拉伸直了手中的鞭子，脸上的笑容也带着点玩味：“嘿，Zag，我觉得我们需要谈谈。”

“啊，对，没错，我们是该聊聊。”站在门口的扎格列欧斯对自己该前进还是后退这件事非常迷茫，但是这个说辞几乎是他们的暗号了，聊聊，是的，他们是该好好聊聊，当然，可能顺便还要算账，算上上次自己让她在大庭广众下颜面尽失的过错——

今晚一定很美妙。

虽然但是，扎格列欧斯还是没想到墨纪拉会在把他捆得严严实实之后倒吊在了天花板上，虽然跟以往有点凶残的惩罚不一样。这次墨纪拉用鞭子把他捆完之后借用了旁边的哑铃，鞭尾捆在金属杆上所以自己的处境非常安全，鉴于自己挣脱绳索的技术还有待提高，如果墨纪拉不打算放自己下来，他可能今晚都要维持这个姿势了。

她什么时候改造了自己的天花板，在自己出门工作的时候吗？这个趁自己不在偷偷装修的小情趣不错，也许她下次可以挑一下地毯的花色——

扎格列欧斯调整一下自己的呼吸，身体这样倒吊着整个人都感觉快要窒息了，偏偏墨纪拉就坐在床沿上似笑非笑地看着自己，小王子竭力让自己说话的语气诚恳一些：“Meg，我能问问我们这是在干什么？我知道我之前犯了非常严重的错误，而且是两次，但是我发誓我会道歉的，我会认真反省我说过的那些毫无意义的话，可以，请你，先帮我换个姿势吗？”

“不能。”墨纪拉突然飞到扎格列欧斯面前悬停在半空，准确来说她选择了一种翅膀挥动频率较低的方法稳稳当当地飞在了那里，“Zag，我只是想要告诉你，蝙蝠的习性没那么好模拟。”

“什么？哦，哦，Meg，我不是要拿普通的蝙蝠跟你对比，只是巴蒂，你知道，你把她送给我了，如果我没猜错的话她就是个小蝙蝠不是吗？虽然我可能没有见过真正的蝙蝠，但是我听说，我只是听说蝙蝠是倒着睡觉的习性，我甚至没有见过它们的翅膀长什么样……”扎格列欧斯再次试图挣脱身上的绳索，很不幸又是一次失败的尝试，不仅如此剧烈的挣扎反而加重了摇晃的频率，现在他觉得有点头晕了，“Meg，请你相信我，我不是有意拿那种普通的生物跟你作比较的……哦，我确实有点喘不上气了。”

“不，扎格列欧斯，我并没有因为你拿任何东西跟我作比较而生气，而是我仔细地思考了一下，我觉得你不该随便打探我的事情，就像现在，你对我的翅膀很感兴趣。而我就是来跟你谈谈这件事的。”墨纪拉冷着脸俯下身，“你不该对它产生太多兴趣——”

“但是……咳咳咳……”悬空吊着的感觉与美妙无缘，不如说每多经历一秒扎格列欧斯眨眼的时候就仿佛能看到血红的冥河，“Meg，我知道也许我不能产生兴趣……我不该产生兴趣……但是Meg，我不得不请你原谅我，我做不到，哪怕是假装……我对关于你的任何事情都有兴趣……不仅仅因为翅膀……咳咳咳……”

好的，现在这种所有血液都要挤进脑子里的感觉糟透了，也许下一秒自己就会见到忧心忡忡的Than了，于是扎格列欧斯索性放弃了挣扎：“Meg，我只会为我的莽撞和操之过急而道歉，关于你的事情我该等你告诉我的而不是自己傻乎乎地直接上手……别的，我是不会退让的——我在乎你，Meg，我不可能不好奇你的过往……我当然对关于你的事情感兴趣，我甚至还没有追问过你跟多少人交往过——”

话音未落，鞭子重新飞回蓝发女神的手里，虽然小王子还是没有被解绑，好歹他现在已经躺回自己的床上没有因为过度的情趣play引起的性命之忧了。等他费力地坐起身，似笑非笑的墨纪拉正托着下巴欲言又止地打探着他：“说真的，Zag，我并不讨厌你的好奇心，而且也许你不相信，但是我没有在生气，刚才的那个也只是为了上次的糗事出出气罢了，我只是……在纠结如何告诉你关于我的翅膀……”

“哦，哦，关于这个，你如果不想说，你可以不用告诉我，Meg，真的，我不想逼你讲出你不想告诉我的事情……”调整好呼吸的，扎格列欧斯一脸严肃地保证，普通地回归重力真好，“不过我很高兴你没有在生气——”

“很痒。”墨纪拉托着下巴叹了口气，近乎喃喃自语。

“什……么？”扎格列欧斯努力把自己的脚远离被单，他还不想让自己难得整洁的房间燃成一片火海，“什么痒？”

“我不愿意你碰我的翅膀，只是单纯因为那样很痒。”墨纪拉皱着眉提高些许音量，很明显她并不愿意把这个弱点堂堂正正地讲出来，“我得说，我自己触碰的时候没什么感觉，但是别人碰是不行的。上次你试过之后我才知道，那种感觉糟透了。”

“呃，我很抱歉，Meg，我发誓我并不知道——我有点好奇到底有多痒，是那种难以忍受的？”扎格列欧斯小心翼翼地挪到墨纪拉身旁，“看得出来你这么强调应该很不好受吧？”

“倒也没有。”墨纪拉依旧没太大起伏，不过她看似漫不经心地伸手挠起了小王子的下巴，“普通情况下，也许挠脚心的酷刑可以形容……但是Zag，这条很明显对你不实用。”

“哦哦……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……Meg，快停下，哈哈哈……这比想象的要痒多了哈哈……”不知道是不是墨纪拉的手法有问题，扎格列欧斯总觉得自己经历了一场全新的酷刑。虽然正统的挠痒一般会选择腰间，但是扎格列欧斯并没有料到下巴竟然也意外有效。

不仅如此，这种更亲昵的行为并不止身体觉得痒，经历一阵子反而会觉得舒服到难以忍受。

“Meg——”避无可避的扎格列欧斯小声嘟囔起来，他的声音有些沙哑，“请……停下来……我发誓这太过了——”

墨纪拉瞥他一眼，慢吞吞地收手的同时甚至解开了自己男朋友身上的鞭子：“现在你能理解我为什么不希望你感兴趣了吧？”

“绝对清楚。”扎格列欧斯长舒一口气，他小幅度地活动过自己的手腕和肩膀后，不由分说坐在了墨纪拉身边，“Meg，我发誓我以后不会未经你的允许擅自动你的翅膀。”

“哈，倒也不用那么郑重。”墨纪拉总算满意地点点头，粉色的翅膀重新收拢安静地折在女神身侧，“在你出门工作的这一大段时间里，倪克斯和Than已经告诉我你做的调查了。其实它没有你想的那么神秘，你想摸当然可以摸——”

“真的吗？”扎格列欧斯眼中不加掩饰的欣喜很明显有点惊到墨纪拉，毫无退路的她既无奈又诚恳地解释道：“Zag，它只是个翅膀，没什么稀奇的，虽然我知道你没有……”

“但是你同意我摸摸看。”扎格列欧斯依旧显得非常激动，“Meg，这意味着你同意……我是说，你愿意跟我分享关于你的事情了，我都不知道该怎么描述我的心情，这对我真的意义重大。”

复仇三女神的翅膀是专属她们自己的秘密，除非她们愿意同别人分享。

好极了。

“打住，我明白你的意思了。”墨纪拉认命似的叹了口气，她侧过身把翅膀伸到自己的伴侣面前，“只要用那种别太痒的方法就好。”

“我保证。”扎格列欧斯咧开了嘴角。

保证无效，无论扎格列欧斯用什么方式触摸翅膀，墨纪拉的反应都大的惊人，最终到了她为了不条件反射一样打到对方整个人都埋进小王子怀里的地步，她的腿甚至盘在扎格列欧斯腰间，脸也蜷进了爱人的脖颈。

“Meg，虽然你的这个姿势应该是安全的——你可以跟我保证我再摸下去你不会咬我吗？”小王子心惊胆战地提议，他还真不太确定女神靠在自己颈间到底是温存还是报复。

“呃……我不会……”墨纪拉的呼吸听上去十分紊乱，不得不说，熟知各种酷刑的她有一天也会被人用这种爱意的陷阱折磨得快要疯掉。蓝发女神隐忍再三还是忍不住开口：“Zag，你知道我们其实已经很久没有见过面了……为什么你对我的翅膀兴趣这么大？我的意思是，我们就要在它身上浪费一整晚吗？”

事实是，被人抚摸翅膀的感觉特别不妙，在自己手里它不过是个异常好用的工具，甚至连撕扯都只会有些钝痛。但是被爱人的手掌抚摸的时候，它却像是自己全身最柔软的弱点，每次接触的温度都会激得墨纪拉下意识紧缩。

不仅仅是痒，更像是一种缱绻却直接的刺激。

“我不同意你选择后入的姿势是有原因的，我知道你可能跟Than已经习惯这个体位了。但是我怕万一我兴奋起来……你肯定不会想被我扇进墙里或者说不定你已经强壮到能把墙撞碎径直掉进冥后的花园里……”面色通红的墨纪拉凑到扎格列欧斯面前小声耳语，“我猜你也不想看到那么尴尬的场景。”

“哦——当然，当然。”扎格列欧斯干笑两声，从某种意义上他刚刚确实想到在做爱的时候摸到墨纪拉的翅膀应该会有很不错的反应，毕竟他多多少少也猜到墨纪拉的反应并不像真正的痒。

“而且，你其实也不是第一次对我的翅膀感兴趣，不过上一次大概要追溯到你的婴儿时期了。”墨纪拉轻笑道，“当我把你扛过肩头的时候，你抓住了我的翅膀。”

“哦，Meg，我很抱歉，我应该不是故意的。”如果放在冥殿那幅关于刻耳柏洛斯的油画是真的，那么当时的墨纪拉并不会比自己大多少——

“然后我松手了，你就掉到地上。”墨纪拉耸耸肩。

“啊哦——那听起来很痛。”扎格列欧斯脸上诚恳的歉意立马消失了。

“当我跟倪克斯实话实说的时候，她虽然没有惩罚我，但她也禁止我以后再抱你了，从某种意义上是好事。”墨纪拉圈紧了怀里的大男孩，距离上一次正经拥抱自己的爱人确实过了很久，虽然没有久到回忆里那样。

“哦，Meg。”扎格列欧斯绕开她的翅膀揽住她的腰肢。

“但是你猜，当我告诉冥王哈迪斯殿下的时候他跟我说了什么吗？说实话我以为他会大发雷霆的，结果他说如果孩子不小心掉在地上只要趁着所有人偷偷不注意放回去就好了，他曾经就在你烧断他胡子的时候没有接住你——”谈及此处，墨纪拉甚至整个人都笑得发抖。

“等会儿，Meg，你是在暗示我，我的父亲可能不止一次不小心地把我扔到过地上吗？”扎格列欧斯难以置信地皱着眉，“所以，我说不定可以比现在还聪明的？”

“也许？”挣开爱人怀抱的墨纪拉挑挑眉，“现在怎么样，我们是要像这样缅怀过去到你有心情工作，还是做点别的事情？”

扎格列欧斯摇摇头抓过墨纪拉的手腕在她脸上轻吻一记：“Meg，我现在明白了，你虽然已经同意跟我分享关于你的事情——”

蓝发女神脸上浮现出些许得意的微笑，她扬手把对方推回床上：“但是我没说过我说的都是实话——”

睡神照例听到有人类似出浴的动静，虽然这次来人没有径直冲到他面前，在他已经做好热烈欢迎的时候才发现走到他面前的是复仇三女神之一的墨纪拉，她浑身上下的血迹还掷地有声地砸在石面的地板上：“嗨，Hyp，我有个小问题，可能我自己这么问很奇怪……你曾经以为我是不可战胜的是吗？现在有人明明能用更快的方式打败我，为什么他非要打得慢吞吞甚至话很多呢？”

“哦，那一定在在说扎格列欧斯的事情，他确实跟我讨论过。啊哈哈，你知道我一般不想参与他的恋爱话题……”修普诺斯抖抖手中的小清单，“我猜他要么是还不太擅长给他自己的工作增加难度，要么就是他认为这样能给枯燥的旅途增加点小小的乐趣吧。 ”

“谢了，Hyp，我现在感觉心情好多了。”墨纪拉心情不错地笑笑，她转身望向正巧路过的杜莎，“嘿，杜莎，我猜距离我下次工作还有一段时间，你想喝一杯吗？”


End file.
